Raising Her Ire
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Jean-Luc Picard refuses to allow Beverly Crusher to accompany an Away Team, he discovers just how upset the doctor can become.


**A/N: I recently came across this story, along with a few others, that I wrote back in the mid-to-late 90s during high school or shortly thereafter. I believe this one was around 1997 or 1998.**

_Disclaimer: Parmount owns everything...yada, yada, yada._

"No."

"Jean-Luc, you're being unreasonable!" 

"I am not being unreasonable and my answer is still no." 

Beverly glared at him from across the Ready Room desk, her temper slowly rising  
to a boil.

"Jean-Luc Picard, if you don't authorize me to go down with the Away Team, I  
will lodge an official complaint with Starfleet against you." The words came  
out low, in a voice laced with barely contained anger.

Leaning forward in his chair, Picard laced his fingers together, settling them under his chin.  
"That is your prerogative, if you wish to do so, Doctor," he conceded.

Beverly smirked.

"But," he continued, "it is well within my authority to have you deemed unfit for command and temporarily relieved of your post - an action which I have refused to consider ... until now."

The calm delivery of the harsh statement stunned her into silence and for a moment, Jean-Luc thought that he might have finally gotten his point across, finally knocked some sense into her head.

He thought wrong.

Beverly's fist slammed down on the desktop, hard, causing his steaming cup of tea  
to overturn, right into his lap. Jumping up, he cursed loudly.\

"Merde! Do you think you're going to ever learn some self-control, Doctor, or did you plan on acting like a five year old for the rest of your life!" He came around to where she stood, his face livid, the anger evident in his eyes, which only fueled her anger more.

"I don't know, Captain! Maybe when you learn to grow up and trust me to make  
my own decisions!" 

"If you'd make the right decisions, I wouldn't have to make them for you!"

He was totally unprepared for the hand that shot out and slapped him soundly  
across the face. Raising a hand to his throbbing cheek, he could only stare as  
she hissed, "Don't you ever tell me what I can and cannot do, Jean-Luc Picard.  
You don't own me, you don't own my life. I am not some wet-behind-the-ears  
ensign under your command. If you think that, then you can get the hell out of  
my life!" And with that parting remark, she stormed out of his office. 

xxx

"Riker to Picard."

"Picard here. Go ahead, Will." 

"Sir, we're about to beam down." 

"Is Beverly with you?"

"No, Sir. She came down with Dr. Selar, but left after checking to make sure we had everything. She didn't look very happy about it, though."

_Indeed not_, Picard thought to himself. "Very good, Number One."

"Sir? If I may, a suggestion?"

_It couldn't hurt_. "And that would be?"

"Two things, actually. One, time, Sir. Give her a while to cool off. You  
know, Beverly." 

"Yes, I do," Picard agreed, with a small chuckle. "And the second?" 

"Flowers. Lots of flowers." 

A smile crossed his face. "Thank you, Will. I'll be sure to take that advice  
into consideration."

"Anytime, Sir."

"I'll expect a briefing as soon as you return." 

"Aye, Sir." 

"Picard out." 

xxx

The soft hum of the air filters echoed around Picard as he stared blankly at the monitor in front of him. It had been a good hour since Will had left after relating the details of the survey mission. For over an hour, he had sat here, not really paying attention to anything, certainly not to the information displayed before him. Sighing wearily, he turned it off.  
He glanced at the chronometer. 2345. He seriously doubted that Beverly would be up. She had avoided him all day and he had helped her by conscientiously staying out of her way. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he exhaled the pent-up breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

_Might as well call it a day_, he decided in resignation. Glancing around one last time, he headed to the turbolift and then home, but not before making one last stop. 

xxx

The doors slid silently open, parting to admit the shadowy silhouette. Creeping softly, he made his way to the sleeping figure on the bed. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her, hand curled under her chin, brilliant red hair splayed across the white satin sheets. Kneeling down, he shook her gently.

"Beverly," he whispered softly. She stirred, slowly opening sleep-filled eyes.

"Jean-Luc?" she murmured.

"Here," he whispered, offering her a bouquet of camellias. "These are for you." 

He was rewarded by a slow smile blooming across her face.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Beverly, I really am very sorry about what I said earlier today. I didn't mean it when I questioned your competency in making decisions. You know that I have the highest regard for you and your command abilities."

She smiled at him, propping herself up against the headboard. "I know that, Jean-Luc. And I apologize for my outburst. I realize you were just trying to do what's best for me - like you always have, and I appreciate that. It's one of your qualities I find so endearing." 

A mischievous smile crept to his face. "Just one?" 

She grinned back. "Well that, and the fact that you're a fantastic kisser. Now are you going to come to bed or did you plan on standing there all night?"

He laughed and kicked off his boots. After removing his top, he came around to the empty side of the side and slid in beside her. Rolling over, he placed his hand on her ever-expanding stomach.

"How's he doing today?" 

"Just fine, now. Although, he kicked up a storm earlier." 

"Any reason?" 

"Seems he tended to agree with you today." She laughed. "Just what I need. Another headstrong male to deal with!"

"It could be worse," he offered. 

"Uh-huh. You know, I think I'm beginning to see how's it going to be when he finally does get here." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

"Sure you don't," she scoffed. "Admit it, you love every minute of it."

He laughed, pulling her into his arms. "I do," he admitted. "But, more importantly, do you?" 

"Mmm," she sighed, nuzzling into his neck. "You know I do. And you know something else?"

"What's that?" 

"I happen to love one Jean-Luc Picard very, very much." 

He moaned as her tongue traced a path to his ear. Pulling himself to face her, he captured her lips in a slow kiss.

"You know, that's quite a coincidence," he breathed as his lips left hers.

"Is it?" she murmured. 

"Yes," he nodded. "Because, I happen to love one Beverly Picard just as much." 

"Glad to hear it," she whispered, as he pulled her closer and began demonstrating that very fact. 


End file.
